Ferris Wheels
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: Jessica always hated heights. That is, until Nate took her up on the Ferris Wheel... NatexJessica Please enjoy!


**(A/N: Here's a ShanexSamantha {that's me bee tee dubs} and NatexJessica {one of my VERY BEST FRIENDS!} lol So... this story is dedicated to Jessica!**

**I hope you like it jessicatwilightswitzerland14!! Haha that's her FanFiction user name in case you were wonderin... Hahaha)**

"Come on, Shane!" Samantha called from the front of the line. Shane grimaced and, reluctantly followed his girlfriend towards the roller coaster. Jessica laughed exuberantly and Nate just smiled.

"What do you want to do now?" Nate asked his best friend. Jessica looked around and suddenly smirked.

"Will you win me a stuffed puppy?" she begged. Nate's eyes widened and he feigned terror.

"Oh no! You know I can never win those!" he hissed, facetiously. She giggled and tugged on his hand. They strolled-well, he stalked-over to the booth. Nate took out his wallet and gave the man five dollars.

In return, he received seven darts. Jessica rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and stepped aside.

He picked up the first dart and threw it haphazardly, missing the board of balloons completely. Jessica laughed mockingly at him. He shot her an icy glare and then, quickly regained his composure.

He threw another dart and it came dangerously close to popping a purple balloon.

"Aww man! You were so close!" she cried. Nate took a deep breath and aimed. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the sharp dart flying through a large red balloon. Jessica cheered.

"Just four more hits and you get a large prize…" the small old man with twinkling eyes answered. Nate smiled widely and sent another dart smashing through a medium sized yellow balloon.

"Yay, Nate! Only three more!" Jessica called, happily. Nate aimed carefully and popped two orange balloons that were bunched together. Jessica jumped up and down in place.

He had one more dart and one more balloon. He looked back at Jessica's smiling face and he had all the inspiration he needed. He threw the last one forcefully and destroyed a small blue balloon.

Jessica whistled and hollered, excitedly as Nate collected a huge blue dog with rainbow spots. He looked at Jessica tenderly and handed over the prize. Jessica squealed loudly as she received the prize. She hugged Nate tightly and kissed his cheek lightly.

They both jumped apart faster than they thought possible and looked away from each other. Nate's cheek burned and Jessica's lips tingled. They were best friends-who were secretly in love with each other-and they had never done anything like that before.

Jessica blushed profusely and Nate cleared his throat nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why don't we go find-" Jessica started but was cut off by Shane's whining.

"Sammi!" he drawled.

"Shane!" Samantha mimicked.

She giggled and placed a chaste kiss on Shane's pink lips. He grinned, satisfied. Nate and Jessica chuckled nervously-both thinking about how close they were to actually kissing.

Samantha and Shane both noticed their friends' odd behavior and the fact that their cheeks could put tomatoes to shame.

"So…" Samantha started and looked knowingly at Shane. Shane smiled and looked at Nate.

"I see you two lovebirds finally kissed, huh?" Shane spoke, trying not to laugh. Samantha squealed but was quickly cut off by Jessica and Nate shouting simultaneously.

"WE DID NOT KISS!" Jessica shouted while Nate yelled, "IT WAS ONLY ON THE CHEEK!"

Samantha and Shane laughed together-hers a slightly higher chime, his a lower by about an octave.

"Oh…" Samantha started.

"I see…" Shane finished, smirking. Nate and Jessica scowled.

"Why don't we all go on the Ferris Wheel!" Samantha exclaimed. Shane and Nate nodded exuberantly while Jessica shrank back, cowering. She shook her head, violently.

"Uh, how about something else?" Jessica started. "Maybe something…a little closer to the ground?" she tried. Her friends laughed softly.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Shane asked, incredulously. Jessica nodded. Nate stepped forward and took her hand.

"It's okay, Jessie. I'll be there to protect you," he soothed. She agreed reluctantly, but her heart soared at the nickname he gave her and the shock she felt in her arm. They hadn't separated their intertwined fingers.

"You really don't have to do this, you know…" she mumbled. Nate laughed loudly.

"What are friends for?" he pondered. Jessica's smile faltered.

"Yeah, friends…" she mused, dubious. Nate borrowed a quizzical expression but Jessica ignored it. She took a deep breath and Nate gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The corners of her mouth turned up and she-unsuccessfully-tried to hide her exploding smile.

Nate looked at her in wonder again. "Why do you keep smiling?" he pondered. Jessica smiled mischievously and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked, playfully. She pulled on his arm, toting him past the cotton candy sellers, dunk tanks, little kid rides, and nausea-inducing thrill rides. They soon caught up with Samantha and Shane.

"Well, lets do this thing-a-ma-jig!" Jessica giggled-trying to be convincing. Her friends saw right through her façade. Nate smiled a heartbreaking half smile and tugged her forward to the front of the line.

A little old man with outrageous rainbow suspenders held out his hand for their tickets. Jessica looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in recognition.

"Hey…weren't you just over there at the dart booth?" she recalled. The old man laughed and nodded-his small eyes disappearing behind his ancient, wrinkled skin. Jessica smile widely at the old man. Nate watched as his best friend found joy in such trivial discoveries.

"Well, I guess we should get on she we aren't holding up the line!" Jessica exclaimed. The old man chuckled. "It was nice meeting you Mr.-" Jessica stopped, realizing she didn't know the man's name.

"Why don't you just call me Joe?" he questioned, amused. Jessica smiled, yet again.

"Okay! Joe it is!" she replied. Nate smiled inwardly at his best friend and they both boarded the ride. As soon as they got on and the cart began rocking back and forth, Jessica tensed and grabbed Nate's wrist tightly. Nate reached over and rubbed her back, comfortingly. The ride jolted to a start.

He led her to the seat and sat her down next to him. Her eyes were open wide and her face was pale. Nate rubbed her back, soothingly again. She looked around apprehensively and she was shaking in fear.

He pulled her against his chest and rested his chin on top of her hair. She calmed a little but her heart was still racing. The ride groaned and protested and Jessica was scared stiff.

"Jess," he said calmly. She didn't respond.

"Jessie," he tried again. Nothing.

"Jessica!" he shouted. She didn't look up but she flinched into him. He sighed angrily. He grasped her chin and pulled it up so she would look at him. Nate gazed into her eyes with his warm brown ones, she looked back with a wide-eyed, petrified expression.

"It's okay, Jess! See? We're at the very top! Look how pretty the view is!" he coaxed, trying to get her to relax. She didn't budge an inch. He rolled his eyes, exasperated. Without thinking, he dipped his head down and placed his soft lips over hers.

She relaxed immediately, then pulled away realizing the boy she loved had just kissed her at the top of a Ferris Wheel. She knew she should be terrified but all she could do was try to slow her heart. It seemed like it was trying to jump out of her chest.

Nate blushed and shrank back away from her warm body. Her expression was frozen in a goofy smile. Nate couldn't help but smile because her face showed how he felt inside. Her eyes flashed to his and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately again.

He smiled into the kiss and all of a sudden, the ride screeched to a grinding halt and jolted them apart. Joe smiled and opened the gate for them.

They chuckled nervously and stepped out into the cold night air. The wind tousled her brunette locks and tangled his unruly chocolate curls. Samantha and Shane stood off to the side, smirking hugely.

"Uh huh… You haven't kissed yet, right?" Samantha teased, sarcastically. The two lovebirds blushed furiously and grabbed each other's hands for comfort.

Jessica smiled and realized what her new favorite ride was-The Ferris Wheel.

* * *

**(A/N: Ahhh!! I hate Ferris Wheels! I hope you like it! Please Review!!)**

* * *


End file.
